Episode 12
The Ultimate Slash is the 12th episode of the first season and the anime Kingdom. Synopsis The fight between Sa Ji and Shin continues in this episode as Ei Sei and the others are fighting the enemy in the courtyard. Shin and Sa Ji are fighting so furiously that the ground is shaking and everyone is shocked to see the boy hold his own against a renowned warrior. The soldiers fighting with Sa Ji are especially shocked since the general has been known to kill with only one hit! Heki is still frozen in his spot but, as he is wondering how Shin is able to fight, he is reminded that Hyou was just as fearless. Just as he remembers when Shin said he was going to be the world's greatest general no matter what, the boy finally lands a hit, but then he stops to taunt Sa Ji. To his surprise, Sa Ji lands a hit that cuts the mask on Shin's head and injures the boy's forehead. Shin is shocked because he never even saw him move! Just as Sa Ji is about the land the killing blow, Heki snaps out of it and attacks him because he does not want to let Shin die like his friend. After landing two blows on the large man, Sa Ji slashes at Heki who falls to the ground after a spurt of blood comes out of his body from the cut. The wound seems fatal since Heki does not move after collapsing! Outside, Yo Tan Wa and Ei Sei are holding their own against Gi Kou's troops, and the mountain king is a little impressed by the fact that Ei Sei is going deeper into the battle rather than trying to stay safe. Another soldier warns Ei Sei that he needs to stay back but he gets killed by Gi Kou who seems to be the only one on a horse in the battle. As the general is about to land a blow on the young king, Shou Bun Kun appears to deflect the blow and the battle continues! Meanwhile, it appears that General Ou Ki is watching the battle. Amused by the people fighting below him, he knows that Ei Sei sent a group into the castle to kill Sei Kyou and he orders Tou to check it out. Confused, Tou asks if he thinks the group will be able to get by Sa Ji. The great general does not know if the group will be able to, but he is interested because he knows Ei Sei would only send people that he really trusted for such an important task! Inside the castle, Shin is trying to hold off Sa Ji but his vision seems to be getting blurry and he is losing blood as he gets more cuts on him. The enemy is starting to get more confident when they see Shin falling back and they fight the mountain men with more energy. Ka Ryo Ten, who is watching from behind a pillar, notices that Heki is alive when he sees his fingers twitch! Running to the fallen body, Heki asks how the battle is going. Ka Ryo Ten looks around and sees the mountain men hard pressed by the enemies, and he tells Heki that things are not going too well but then says that he knows Shin will not give up easily. As Sa Ji knocks Shin to the ground, he starts taunting Shin back and tells him to give up, but then Shin's vision finally clears and he is able to repel Sa Ji! Everyone is shocked when the boy is able to knock the bigger man to the ground, but Sa Ji is unfazed because he knows Shin only has one hit left to give. With this said, the two charge at each other for the final blow as everyone watches! Ka Ryo Ten starts crying when he sees the cut on Shin's body bleed almost explosively, but is happy to see Shin maintain his ground. The boy then says that the two cuts Heki landed earlier had cut Sa Ji's power and speed in half so that he was able to land a hit. With this said, blood suddenly spews, Sa Ji falls to the ground in shock, and Ba Jio quickly defeats the rest of the soldiers! As Shin goes over to Heki, he still thinks the older man is dead and is shocked when Heki suddenly speaks. Happy to see that the man is alive, the group is serious again as they decide to continue to the throne room with Heki on Tajifu's back. In the next episode, it seems that there will finally be a confrontation between Shin and Sei Kyou, but Rankai is there as well! Will the injured group be able to defeat the ape-like man with monstrous strength? Characters in Order of Appearance * Yo Tan Wa * Heki * Sa Ji dies * Shin * Ka Ryo Ten * Hyou flashback * Ba Jio * Tajifu * Gi Kou * Shunmen * Sho mentioned * Shou Bun Kun * Ou Ki * Tou * Sei Kyou mentioned Characters Introduced Trivia * This episode covers from the 33rd to 36th chapters of the Manga. Media Scared.png Shin + hyo.png Mask cut.png Shin down.png Heki gets hit.png Ei sei fights.png Wei xing watches.png Battle outside.png Shin lands a hit.png Shobunkun saves ei sei.png Oki + tou.png Ten+heki.png Final shot.png Injured shin.png Shin Cuts Down Sa Ji anime S1.PNG Defeated zuoci.png Screen shot 2012-08-21 at 4.18.50 PM.png Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes